IN ANOTHER WORLD
by Obi1Goosie2043
Summary: Mysterious memory loss, and energy drain begins to effect Rocky, but then he meets his younger self from back when he was Red Ranger. Not only that, but he discovers that there is a new evil that is after him, and is determined to destroy his younger self for good. Now Rocky and the others must do what they can to protect his younger self and get him safely back to his own time.


**In Another World**

It was Friday afternoon and school has just ended. On his own, Rocky rushed back to school. He forgot his books in his locker… _again_…this was the fifth time he had done this and he always forgets when he is half way home from school.

When he does remember, Adam just rolls his eyes and laughs but doesn't think much of it. He just assumes this is typical Rocky and brushes it off as nothing. But Rocky can't help but worry, that there might be something wrong with him… "_Why do I keep forgetting?"_

Panting, Rocky takes a short break and takes a minute to look around where he stopped… 'The park…' seeing a bench, Rocky walks over to it and sits down, ''_and why do I get so tired so quickly?"_

He just couldn't figure it out. He didn't want to say anything to his friends. He still worked out, ate right, and did everything he used to do. But for some reason, his memory kept getting worse and he was losing energy. 'What is wrong with me?"

Taking a deep breath he forced himself to get up and started to run towards the school. He was close, and he just wanted to get it over with.

Once he got to the school, it was nearly empty. Walking inside, he saw only the janitor. Sighing he ignored him and walked towards his locker… then he suddenly stopped down the hall…

'_Where was his locker again…what was the combination?_' As he walked down the hall, he tried to figure out the combination in his head. Eventually his memory came back to him and he remembered his locker number, and combination. Sighing in relief, he quickly opened his locker and grabbed his books. Closing it harshly, he cringed when he heard the loud bang the door of his locker made when he closed it. 'oops'.'

Looking down the halls he was relieved no one was around again… not even the janitor…closing his eyes, he noticed his mouth was now dry. 'I am so thirsty.' He mumbled. He then quickened his pace towards the water fountain.'

'Taking long sips of water, he tried to breath and catch his breath and calm himself down.

"Everything makes me tired and thirsty. And I can't help but notice this huge memory blockage…what am I forgetting? A battle? Did a monster do this to me? Am I dreaming? Why do I get this funny feeling like none of this is real?" Rocky wondered to himself as he drank water.

"Wait…I'm not making any sense…where is this coming from? _Confusion_!' Rocky then shook his head and stared long and hard at the water fountain.

'I feel weird…" He mumbled again. He then walked off down the hall, staring at his communicator. 'Please, don't beep. No monsters…nothing…I am not fighting in this condition…I don't even know if I remember how to fight? It's been so long…"

"_Did I just say that_…Where am I...?" He then turned around and saw the doors of his school. "Oh right… _school_. Hum…" Rocky shook his head and walked off again.

To where, he wasn't even sure anymore. He just started walking around, with no destination in mind. There was a little voice in the back of his head saying 'Go home.' But he didn't want to go home. He was bored of home. He wanted to be outside. He was bored, but wanted to walk. Just walk…that's all…

"Wait a minute…didn't I have a project to do with Adam and Tanya?" Rocky tried to think hard….

He then looked down at the clock on his watch…

"Oh…crap…I did! They are going to get mad at me again. Oh man…Nothing makes sense anymore." Rocky muttered. Before he knew it he was back at the park, sitting down on that same bench again. There was something about that bench he seemed to like. And this area of the park…seemed so…

"Maybe it was a fight with a monster I am forgetting!? Memory loss, energy drain…" Rocky stared blankly and confusedly at his hands.

"What am I forgetting? My friends seem to act normal enough? Am I real? Is any of this real? Why does everything seem…so…unreal…?"

_And then Rocky heard another voice next to him...and suddenly realized he wasn't alone..._

_"And your right you know…you are forgetting something…"_

Rocky suddenly jumped up in a rush, his heart pounding, he didn't realize he was sitting next to anyone. '**But I swear I was alone!**' He said, thinking out loud... And when his eyes focused on the person sitting on the bench, he found his eyes grow even wider and more confused.

Stumbling backwards, he rubbed his eyes over and over again. 'I am seeing doubles!' Rocky said, his voice shaky.

The young man sitting on the bench just laughed.

"No you're not…I am a person! And I am you!" the young man said,

And Rocky just stared on confused.

"I'm sorry what!?"

'The young man just stared, laughed and rolled his eyes. He then got up and extended his hand. Rocky stepped backwards.

"You're kidding right?"

'The young man just grinned weakly and said in a weak, tired, voice… 'Rocky Desantos, nice, to meet you, I may be a bit younger than you, but I am still you!" The young man said with a smile.

"You're me! I have a twin?!" Rocky asked surprised.

His younger self just rolled his eyes again, 'No! I'm you! Just a younger version of you! I'm YOU, from the past! Been stuck here for a while now, and well…I figured we should finally meet. Even though I was warned to not to introduce myself to you…but you have been having memory problems and your energy levels are getting worse. And you're too scared to tell your friends…I kind of have no other choice but to show myself to you.'

'You're wearing red!" Rocky found himself muttering under his breath without realizing.

His younger self just grinned. "Yeah, that's because I am from the past. We were the red ranger once, remember? Or maybe you have forgotten already? It's kind of my fault you are all messed up! I shouldn't be here…But I know Billy will find a way to get me home. I just have to be more patient. But you are getting worse…and he will understand…he has too…"

"Where's the Billy of your time? Where is Adam?" His younger self asked with anxiousness.

Rocky just starred still in disbelief.

"Am I going crazy? Are you real?" Rocky asked…

"No! I told you! I am you! From the PAST! THE PAST! Why is that so hard for you to understand? Happens all the time! Just don't worry about it okay! I am on your side! I am not a clone. I am not a figment of your imagination… and I know you feel like you can't trust me, but really…I am you! Just a younger version of you! I have been stuck here for 3 months! And you keep getting worse, and for your own protection…I thought we HAD to meet…" His younger self explained.

Rocky was still uncertain, and gave his younger self a once over look. He was wearing a red t-shirt, shorts, and black shoes. His eyes, looked drained, and worn out like he hadn't slept in days, he looked just as exhausted as he did, but maybe even worse.

"Listen, we are both getting weaker, you just have to trust me and get me to see Billy and Adam or one of the other rangers! Please just trust me!" His younger self begged. He then leaned in and whispered…

"Before _IT _shows up…!_ IT_ will get angry if it knows I am talking with you! PLEASE! We need to hurry!" he begged.

'Rocky stared on confused, shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and seeing how his younger self was still present, he decided he wasn't hallucinating and decided to trust the young man and take him to see Adam…

_**Assuming he remembered where Adam still lived…**_

_**Well, there's the first chapter...hope you enjoyed! Make sure you review if you want another chapter. **_


End file.
